


when the working day is done, then you can meet me in the sky

by apatternedfever



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Other, but could also be read as gen touchy friends hanging out I guess?, implied foursome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful night, it's still more or less summer, and this is the best way to spend it -- together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the working day is done, then you can meet me in the sky

Helen's head is on Raj's lap, who's sprawled half-sitting against Chelsea, who's leaning on Quentin's shoulder to better see the newspaper he's holding. He's supposed to be looking for movie times, but then Raj and Helen started debating the merits of the last film they'd all gone to, and who should get to decide this time, and Chelsea and Quentin subsequently got distracted by the crossword. 

It doesn't really matter. If they had really planned to go anywhere else, they would never have settled in, and they'd probably just have grabbed a time on Chelsea's phone along the way. The point was never the movie. The point was, it's a beautiful night, it's still more or less summer, and this is the best way to spend it, a jumble of limbs on the floor of Toby's living room while the adults are all busy with nothing very important. 

The point was the four of them doing something, whether that's talking over each other in the quiet house or something else.

Chelsea's pretty sure their answer for six-across is right, which means they have to change the answer to four-down. Raj is trying to defend his last couple of movie choices, and Helen's laughing as she teases him for it. Quentin is trying to figure out if it's worth dislodging everyone to get a drink and maybe turn on the air, and rapidly coming to the conclusion that it's not. Chelsea's hand is in Raj's hair, playing with it absent-mindedly. Helen's ankle is wrapped around Quentin's, her knees tilted to rest against Chelsea's legs. Quentin's arm is around Chelsea's shoulder, the hand that isn't holding the pencil hanging in the air, and when Raj's hand knocks into it, he doesn't bother to move it, linking their fingers together instead. His other hand is in both of Helen's, thumb moving against her fingers even as they continue to mock each other.

They'll probably never get to the movies, but it's a good night.


End file.
